Abandon by others, not by each other
by P0w3r 2 4h3 Play3r
Summary: what if during Steak me Amadeus, margaret really didn't want to be Mordecai's girlfriend. not at all, how would this affect the grand scheme on things?Bitchy!Margaret Distant!Rigby MordecaixEileen Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Oh God, I'm starting my second story and I haven't even finished my first. I just got an account and I'm ALREADY beginning to overload myself. Oh well, this is one of the thousands of ideas bouncing around my head, I have to vent them somehow right? This is my favorite regular show pairing, so please don't ask me to change it.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not awesome enough to own regular show ;_;**

**Chapter 1: Bad Breakup**

Mordecai's POV

"I cant believe she's gone," I said to myself, "gone and not coming back." "Cheer up Mordecai! You acting like she died, its just college. She'll be back one day. " Said Rigby. Him and Eileen have been trying to cheer me up all day. 'Their actually doing an OK job,' I thought to myself, 'I mean, I'm moping on the couch instead of moping in my room. That's a good sign right?'

"I don't care." I said, sounding almost as depressed as I am. "She broke my heart," I continued, suddenly becoming angry, "I don't want her to come back!" "Come on Mordecai, it couldn't have been that bad." Rigby said, receiving cold glares from both me and Eileen. My only answer was, " It was…"

_Flash back…_

_Me and Margaret Where taking shelter behind one of the many over turned tables.' If its not now,' I thought to myself, 'I might never get the chance…' "Margaret," I struggled to ask over the gunfire. "Yes Mordecai!?." "Will you be my Girlfriend!?" She looked at me with a straight face for about ten seconds before bursting out laughing. "Ha! ME be __YOUR__ girlfriend! This has GOT to be a joke!" "B-but w-what ab-bout all t-the dates and, and…" I stutter, taken completely off guard by just how much she doesn't want to be my girlfriend. "What can I say," She answered, "I like free stuff. You, the dumbass raccoon, and that know it all bitch Eileen are a gold mine. I made enough money selling the shit you gave me to afford college! See ya in 7 years Dumbass!" She shouted the last part as she ran out the door, leaving me broken hearted._

…_Flash back over_

Rigby was shocked. "She really was just using us for cash?" "Yep," Answered Eileen, just as pissed of as me, "She just wanted cash. "Wait Eileen, how did you know this before I did?" Asked the angry raccoon. "I went to her apartment to ask her how the date went, but I found her with her suit cases packed. I asked her what was going on, and she told me pretty much what she said to Mordecai."

As they where talking, the days tax in my body finally caught up to me. And I fell asleep.

**AN: Man I really made Margaret one helava BI-hotch. No offence Margaret fans, I love her to, but making her do this makes for a more dramatic story. So don't forget to read and review, And NO FLAMES, CIRE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm gonna level with ya, the firs chapter is probably the most well thought out chapter other than Mordecai/Eileen Fluff. The rest is probably gonna be a little lacking. Oh well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: What if I told you… I don't own regular show(duh. Duh! DUH!)**

Eileen's POV

After a while of trying to comfort Mordecai so seemingly no success, I convinced Rigby that he needed some space. I had to go back to work at the Coffee Shop and Rigby, having nothing else to do, decided to tag along. "I hope Mordecai starts feeling better soon" I mutter. "I doubt it," began Rigby, "Judging by what you say, she got him good. Him getting over this is going to take a while."

"If only we could help him."

"This is gonna have to be one of the thing he has to do alone, we can be their for him, but that's about all we can do."

Their was a pause. "that's a depressing thought." I said finally.

"I'm just having a hard time believing Margaret would really betray us like this." I continued.

"I always knew something was off about her." Rigby said, "Don't get me wrong, I never expected THIS, but I never felt like I could totally trust her."

"Hey," a thought occurred to me, "shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"Nah, Benson's giving me the day off on account of the whole 'Margaret thing'. He's giving Mordecai the rest of the week."

"you deserve it." Oh Rigby, why did something like this have to happen to a nice guy like you. Your determined, a good friend, hot as hell, always has a comeback…

Unbeknownst to me, my body language began mirroring my train of thought. I was subconsciously shooting him a flirtatious look, winking a few times.

Eventually, he turned and caught my eyes, "wait a second, are you flirting with me?!" he cried in outrage.

"What?" I asked in confusion coming to my senses. I realized how I was acting," OH! No I-"

"OUR FRIEND IS IN PAIN AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO FLIRT WITH ME!" he shouted, storming out of the coffee shop in outrage.

All I could do was cry.

5 minutes later

Rigby's POV

"Stupid bitch," I mutter as w walk into the park house, "She's just like Margaret."

I walked in to find Mordecai watching TV with a sad look on his face. "Hay Mordecai, how ya holding up?" I asked.

"getting better, very slightly very slowly, but better." He answered with a sad, yet optimistic tone.

"I got bad news, Eileen's just as bad as Margaret."

"What," he asked in disbelief, "Explain."

"She was flirting with me in the coffee shop."

"That's it?"

"THAT'S IT!? She tried to flirt with me while my best friend was in pain!"

"So? Sure its really bad timing, but in the end its just flirting."

"I don't believe this! your SIDING with her!"

"I'm not siding with her, I just think your overreacting!

"Your siding with her! And I thought you where my friend!"

"I AM your friend!"

"If you where my friend, you'd side with me! I don't want to be friends with anyone who puts a slut like her before me!" I screamed before running out the door.

"Rigby!" shouted Mordecai as he ran after me.

Authors POV

After while of running, Rigby finally lost Mordecai. Mordecai eventually gave up looking, and went to the police department to file a missing person report.

They never saw Rigby again.

**AN: Sorry I'm late, my updating is going to be really irregular because of school. And to the many, MANY, people who read this but didn't review, COME ON! I LIVE OFF REVIEWS! IF you have anything, Story ideas, tips, constructive criticism, ANYTHING, ill take it. Yes, I'm an attention whore, I already know. NO FLAMES, CIRE OUT!**


End file.
